Warmth
by Burgie
Summary: A GLaDley oneshot full of fluffiness. GLaDOS and Caroline are separate beings but that doesn't stop them from fighting. One such fight makes GLaDOS run away and Wheatley has to comfort her. Humanised cores


GLaDOS had been missing from the facility for a few days now and Wheatley was starting to get worried. It had come after a particularly violent fight with Caroline where things had been said and GLaDOS had run from the room looking quite upset. Wheatley knew better than to follow her or approach her when she was upset, so he'd stayed behind when she'd run off, but she normally wasn't gone for this long. He'd searched everywhere in the facility for her without finding her, so he knew that there was only one place left to look- outside the facility in the wheat field where Chell had been released.

"Oh, please be up here," he murmured nervously as the elevator ascended up to the shed, passing many test chambers along the way. He hoped that she wouldn't be too mad about him coming to find her, but the part of her that had treated him badly had apparently been Caroline and she wasn't a part of her anymore. He could only wait, though, and hope that Caroline wouldn't find out that he was going to find her.

Finally, the elevator stopped in the little shed and Wheatley stepped out into the field of wheat. The grey clouds in the sky were slightly worrying, but what was even more worrying was the thunder he could hear after a sudden flash of lightning. If GLaDOS was out here, she'd be helpless when the storm finally hit- after all, there was no room in the shed to take shelter because the elevator took up all the room. The wheat swayed in front of him from the wind, and he just managed to catch a glimpse of someone sitting in there. She was facing away from the shed and had her knees drawn up to her chin, but at least she was alive.

"GLaDOS," he called quietly, as though he were approaching a small child rather than a full-grown woman. In his defence, she was as vulnerable as a child at the moment. He walked through the wheat, grateful that his jeans stopped the plant from irritating his skin, and crouched down beside her.

"I'm glad you came to find me," she said quietly, and he noticed that she was shivering. It wasn't surprising, considering she was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt, so he took off his blue jacket and offered it to her. She smiled gratefully at him and put it on, wrapping it around herself and inhaling his scent.

"It's been lonely without you, luv," Wheatley admitted, "Especially for me".

"Really?" GLaDOS asked, looking at him almost shyly.

"Yes, really," Wheatley confirmed, gently pushing some hair behind her ear and then letting his hand rest on her cheek.

"I suppose I shouldn't let her get to me," GLaDOS decided, "Especially considering I have you to remind me that I'm not a horrible person".

"That's right," Wheatley nodded, and kissed her gently. She kissed back and they only pulled apart when the sky finally opened and it started pouring down rain.

"I guess we should really head back into the facility," GLaDOS decided, "It wouldn't be a good idea to stay out here during a storm like this".

"But doesn't metal attract electricity?" Wheatley asked, and GLaDOS nodded. "So it wouldn't be a good idea to go in the shed then because we'd have a greater chance of being struck by lightning in there than we would out here in the open," he reasoned.

"So we either stay out here and get wet or go in there and risk being fried," GLaDOS laughed, "I think I'd prefer being wet, really. We might catch a cold but that's better than being electrocuted".

"Ha, and we know that better than anyone," Wheatley smiled, "Electrocution is not fun".

"That it isn't," GLaDOS agreed, "And while we're out here we can finally have some time alone together without having to worry about Caroline interrupting us".

"Plus we won't be too cold because love makes us warm," Wheatley smiled, looking at GLaDOS with love shining in his blue eyes.

"Yeah," she agreed, and smiled, feeling warm and happy. They sat there in the wheat field for the duration of the storm, sometimes kissing but at other times just hugging or talking. When the storm finally died down and it was safe to go inside the shed, the two stood in the elevator holding hands as it descended into the depths of Aperture. The warm feeling of love never left them the whole time.


End file.
